


12:57

by samgreenstorm



Series: Missing moments [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samgreenstorm/pseuds/samgreenstorm
Summary: It’s 12:57, Lucas is early and Eliott is nowhere to be seen.





	12:57

**Author's Note:**

> Skam France is not mine if it were there would be more of my ray of sunshine Eliott and Lucas would be happier.  
> Anyway, all mistakes are mine and if you wanna rant with me on tumblr ,I’m samgreenstorm.

He is excited. He is nervous and he is anxious.

It ‘s 12:57 and he is already at the foyer.

He is tapping his foot on the floor trying not to bite his nails.

Maybe he should send a message.

-I’m here.-

Lucas watches the door like a hawk. This time he won’t be surprised. Eliott always does that.

  
At the bus stop, last Friday with him pulling him against a wall and saving him from being caught just as Lucas was looking for him.

When he said, not necessarily a girl, he could read on his tone that he was trying to taunt him just like he did at the party with those heated looks and when Lucas couldn’t help but look him back.

He checks the hour again.

**13:02**

Eliott should arrive at any moment.

His heart is beating like a hummingbird. Inhale. Exhale.

Everything is okay.

Lucas takes a tour around the room.

He cannot believe that they had a party in here, he hadn’t had such a good time in a while with his friends. They drank, they danced and they had fun. Even with Chloé for a little while, she is nice and pretty but no matter how much he tries and fakes it, he doesn’t feel anything for her. And she seems to at least sense some of this if the way she gave him an out was a clue.

Why did he even got himself into that mess?

By lying, is what his brain supplies. He lies and lies hoping to make it true.

Lucas shakes his head.

No need for such thoughts.

**13:16**

Where is he? Maybe he is one of those people who is always late.

Didn’t he arrive a little late at the meeting at the foyer and at the party? Yeah, so maybe is not that he forgot, he is simply late and on his way. Exactly, just late.

Lucas gets out his phone to check his insta, watching Alexia’s stories from yesterday again.

He was a douchebag. It’s what he was, ranking the girls like that, saying that about Alexia, when she is been nothing but nice to him. But the guys were doing it and he was feeling left out. Like always. His brain adds.

Alexia’s voice fills the room, she is talking about Eliott being the hottest guy at school and Daphné agreeing.

Lucas bites his lips preventing a smile because he thinks so too. And apparently Eliott is hanging out with the girls.

They are cool.

Just when things with Emma are getting better, he might’ve screwed it up with the stories from yesterday.

**13:25**

Did a teacher stopped Eliott for something? Is he buying food?

Where is he?

It’s late enough to send another text without seeming desperate.

-Dude, where are you?-

No response, again. Lucas sighs.

He might not be coming at all.

Eliott might have actually forgot about their date.

Meeting, it’s not a date.

Right.

He needs something to distract himself, he should organise the paints and brushes. He tries to figure out what Eliott is gonna paint with all those colours. There is almost every colour on the rainbow.  
Perhaps he is gonna paint a raccoon on a forest.

That makes smile and takes him back to the memory.

Of the both of them, when he though Eliott was single and he was single.

_Not necessarily a girl._

He thinks again and his heart races as it did on that moment.

**13:38**

Eliott forgot. He forgot and he is not coming and he is being an idiot waiting for him.

He waited to see him on Monday and he didn’t, he is waiting right now and he is not coming.

He has been staring at the ridiculous wall for almost ten minutes and he is sick of it.

If it were up to him he will paint it black.

Just black and leave it like that.

**13:41**

-My eyes are bleeding looking at this fucking wall-

He is mad, he is so mad. And he is disappointed.

It just keeps happening over and over again. He gets excited and then nothing happens.

Lucas combs his hair with his fingers.

Or maybe something serious happened to Eliott and he is really really late.

Yeah, that’s it. And he will appear through the door looking down and apologising profusely and Lucas would say that everything is alright. Then they would paint the freaking wall and have fun doing it.

He hears some footsteps approaching and his heart races for the third time that day.

But it’s not Eliott ,it’s the girls with Manon. He tries to hide his disappointment. Emma approaches him to say hi. And that’s nice, she doesn’t mind what happened on the stories.

They are cool and that makes him smile a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
